Lucy con fiebre
by Razhelle
Summary: todo lo que trae lucy con enfermarse... mira le da una cura que termina con un raro efecto por un descuido de natsu de darle demasiado lo cual hace que lucy se le pegue como chicle a natsu y se convierta en niña, a lo que este no parece enojarle si no ponerlo MUY FELIZ XD CAP 4 SUBIDO EL FINAL ES UN TANTO LARGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. ¡YO LA CUIDO!

**Konnichiwa minna-san les traigo otro fic espero que les guste y espero sus reviews XD ya saben que lo personajes son de hiro -sama no son mios porque si no natsu y lucy ya estarian casados hehehehehe**

* * *

Lucy con fiebre

**Primer Cap: ¡YO LA CUIDO!**

El invierno había llegado a Magnolia, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, se podían divisar 3 siluetas, un chico de cabello rosado, una chica de cabello rubio y un gato azul que iba volando por encima de ellos. Al parecer la rubia le reclamaba de algo al chico caminando de tras de el, mientras que este iba relajado con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, mientras que al gato que volaba minutos antes ahora se encontraba en los brazos de la rubia.

-mooo~ ¡NATSU! Por tu culpa no pagare la renta del próximo mes, ¿tenias que quemar todo a tu paso? – decía la rubia frustrada

-tranquila Lucy, solo tenemos que escoger otra misión – decía el bastante relajado volteando en dirección a su amiga, sonriendo

- ahh… pero ya estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza – decía a lo bajo, llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza ya que en la otra estaba happy.

Ambos pronto llegaron al gremio, se abrió la puerta para que seguido natsu gritara a viva voz un ''HEMOS VUELTO'' a lo que el gremio les contesto ''bienvenidos'' Natsu contento se dirigió al muro de misiones, seguido por gray.

-Ehhh? ~, Tomaras otra misión tan pronto? Flamita, no aguantaras – decía irónico gray

-obvio que si, espera, que dijiste imbécil? – le contesto natsu, ambos colocando sus frentes juntas, emitiendo auras tanto rojas como azules, esta ultima, por parte de gray

Mirajane que no veía a su amiga muy contenta que se diga se le acerco, preguntándole

Neeh Lucy ¿estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada pues no se veía tan vivas como su amigo,

S-si lo que pasa es que natsu quemo la casa que teníamos que proteger, y solo nos pagaron 70.000 jewel de lo que nos pagarían – dijo frustrada mirando a su compañero con frustración

A-ah – contesto mira con una gota en la nuca – pero Lucy te ves muy cansada

Lo que pasa es que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no te preocupes mira – a lo que la albina asintió con recelo

Natsu y Gray seguían discutiendo a los gritos hasta que empezaron a pelear, natsu lanzaba fuego y gray hielo, Lucy que pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a su casa y descansar, fue empujada por el cuerpo de gray , Lucy se encontraba debajo de este, quien había salido volando por la culpa de natsu, cuando este ultimo fue al rescate de Lucy fue tarde, Lucy con una fuerza de quien sabe de donde la haya sacado arrojó a gray lejos, se paro y les grito:

-¡¿es que siempre tienen que andar discutiendo? – dijo esto arreglándose los shorts y salió del gremio a paso fuerte, con una mano en su cabeza

- Lucy se veía molesta – decía el peli rosa - será mejor que la vaya a ver - esto ultimo lo dijo preocupado

Natsu siguió a Lucy fuera del gremio, pero debido a la nieve la perdió, así que decidió ir en dirección a su casa, de camino la encontró, iba a gritarle pues no estaban tan distanciados, LUCY~ grito este provocando que a la rubia le doliera mas fuerte la cabeza, respiro hondo, volteo y esbozo una falsa sonrisa pues sabia que no era culpa de su amigo o al menos eso creía.

-Lucy lo siento – dijo natsu arrepentido pues había accidentalmente golpeado a su amiga con el cuerpo de Gray

**LUCY P.O.V**

Natsu siempre era así y no cambiaria no podía enojarme con el, de todos modos no fue su culpa

-Esta bien Natsu no fue tu culpa es solo que- pare pues sentí un agudo dolor en la cabeza y trate de ver los ojos de natsu pero se movían iba a reclamarle el que se moviera pero me di cuenta de que era yo, el piso se movía, ya no escuchaba bien, y mis piernas se me iban

-Lucy, estas bien, que te pasa, te estas tambaleando – me dijo mirándome entre preocupado y confundido

Sentía la voz de natsu pero muy distorsionada a lo que le conteste;

-S-si Nat-su – dije esto ultimo y después todo se volvió oscuro y no sentí mi cuerpo

**FIN DEL P.O.V**

La rubia cayó para atrás siendo sujetada por los brazos de Natsu

En lo único que pensó el peli rosa en voz alta fue ¡LUCY! Sujetándola, la vio que tenía la cara roja, poso su mano en su frente;

-LUCY ESTAS ARDIENDO! TIENES FIEBRE – dijo cargándola al estilo princesa, llevándola al gremio, pues no sabia que hacer

Entro rápidamente en el gremio gritando y llevando a Lucy donde Mira o a quien sea que se encontrara.

-Lucy, tiene algo donde esta Wendy? – dijo Natsu cargándola dentro

Wendy y Erza habían salido en una misión, por lo que no regresarían en unos 3 días mas, Natsu preocupado llamo a Mira, quien se acerco junto con el resto del gremio preocupados,

-tranquilo Natsu solo es fiebre, hay que bajarle la temperatura – miro a Gray y lo llamo – Gray ven!

**NATSU P.O.V**

Gray se encontraba cerca, inmediatamente poso su mano, enfriándola, y colocándola en la frente de Lucy, eso me molesto y mucho, no me parecía que le tocara y menos su cara pero al parecer le hizo bien pues la expresión de su cara se relajo, me alivie pero después Mira pregunto al aire

-quien se quedara cuidándola porque no puede estar sola – dijo para que después todo el gremio y repito TODO el gremio dijo ''CONMIGO'', que están ¿locos? Creen que les dejare a mi Lucy con ellos sabe dios que le harán, NO la única persona que puede estar con ella SOY YO sentencie, mientras mas gente pedía su compañía me ponía mas y mas molesto, Ahhh pero todo empeoro cuando por ahí dijeron ''que se quede con gray para que la enfríe'' eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

-No! Yo la cuido – dije esto ultimo para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su casa pues aun seguía inconsciente, Saliendo del gremio Mira me dio una bolsita con algo dentro indicándome que se lo diera a Lucy para que no le doliera la cabeza, asentí y fui directo hacia su casa, la veía en mis brazos se veía tan linda, en eso sentí presión en mi pecho, eran sus manos que estrujaban mi polo temblando al parecer tenia frio, abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miro con esos ojos achocolatados de confusión,

Trato de zafarse de mis brazos sin éxito me hizo un puchero diciéndome

Natsu me puedes bajar, ya estoy bien – a lo que negué con la cabeza pues por como la cargaba la sentía frágil y muy delicada.

Parece que no tenía fuerzas para discutir, llegamos a su casa, fácilmente salte y entre por su ventana

-Natsu las puertas fueron inventadas por una razón – dijo sonriendo irónicamente, la baje cuidadosamente posándola en su cama, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana,

-gracias natsu – dijo esto pero sujetándose la cabeza como si le estuviera gritando

-Lucy antes de irme Mira me dio esto, dijo que te quitaría la cabeza – se lo di

Lucy asintió con la cabeza tomo la bolsita y dirigió a la cocina, la abrió, la disolvió en agua y parecía que volvía a tambalear, fui rápidamente para tomarla de nuevo en mis brazos, Lucy trataba de sujetar el vaso pero no podía ni alcanzarlo, entonces tome el vaso y trate de darle de tomar pero sabia que no resultaría porque ya se quedaba dormida, tome un poco del liquido, dejándolo en mi boca me dirigí a la dormida Lucy, la mire y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, no le tome importancia y abrí un poco la boca de Lucy y me acerque, veía su cara acercándose, sentí su respiración y sin mas la bese pasando así el liquido por su boca, me asegure de que lo pasara, me despegue y vi sus ojos color chocolate mirándome, me quede petrificado no sabia que hacer cuando de nuevo se quedo dormida, quizás por el efecto del polvo ese de mira, agradecí a todos los cielos, la cargue nuevamente y la lleve a su cama, la acosté, tape y me senté a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, se veía tan calmada, le revise la temperatura y estaba bajando, iba a ir a la cocina para sacar algo de comer pues tenia hambre, cuando… sentí algo que jalaba mi bufanda, me gire y era ella que me jalaba mas fuerte, me puse a su lado para saber que quería, me quería decir algo pero quería que me acercara mas, entonces coloque mi oído en su boca;

-natsu no te vayas, tengo frio – dijo esto para esta vez sujetarme del cuello, haciendo que callera en su cama, a su lado ''¡¿QUE?''No iba a negarme que me gustaba estar a su lado pero era raro, sin más me acerque mas a ella y en verdad estaba fría, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho acomodándose, sentía como me ponía mas caliente en la cara, pero rodee un brazo por su espalda, sentía su respiración en mi pecho descubierto pues llevaba un chaleco, era clamada, cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

**FIN DEL P.O.V**

En el gremio una albina pensaba en la barra'' ese polvo que le di a natsu..,quizas fue mucho naah seguro no le dio todo, pues loe efectos son algo excepcionales, bueno ya que, no le hará daño, tal vez''

* * *

**ADELANTO...**

**lucy: Natsu~ no me dejes *_cara triste*_**

**natsu: lo siento lucy, me perdonas hehe _*rascandose la nuca_***

**lucy: natsu no quiere a lucy! *sollozando***

**juvia: lucy-san esta peor que juvia**

**gray: si *gotita saliendo de su cabeza* pero a natsu le gusta hehehehe *cara malefica***

**natsu: callate gray *MUY sonrojado* **

**autora sonriendo maleficamente jojojo!... **

* * *

**Eso es todo hehehe por hoy el seg cap lo subo mas tarde que tal? , que les pareció? Les pediré un favorcito subí una historia en _fictionpres..com se llama Mision 009 se encuentra en general y mi cuenta es Aizell_ por favor si tienen tiempo léanla se que les gustara no se arrepentirán, eso espero... no se olviden de los reviews**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Efectos secundarios

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron hehehe…

**Tamy Dragneel**: gracias por comentar mis fics, es un honor recibir comentarios de alguien que ha escrito 10 fanfics de fairy tail y que la mayoría sean NA/LU *u* y que sean tan asombrosos!

**Evinawer** : hehehehe no es una santa XD gracias por los ánimos

**Amikochan**: hahaha aunque haya sido un accidente, hahahahaha mira tiene su lado travieso ;)

**Gabe Logan**:de nada y siii amo los NA/LU

Ahora sin mas retrasos el Fic …

* * *

**Capitulo2:** Efectos Secundarios

La noche paso, el sol se asomaba por la ventana llegando así la mañana, un peli rosado, al parecer estaba muy cómodo, su brazo rodeaba una cabellera rubia, siendo molestado por los rayos solares de la mañana, abrió sus ojos jade, trato de levantarse pero sintió algo pesado en su pecho que le impedía moverse, paso vista donde sentía la presión, al ver que era, sonrió, llevo su mano a sus cabellos rubios, jugando con ellos, para después pensar en despertarla o no, ya que si ella seguía ahí el no podría moverse, después recordó todos esos momentos en los que la rubia le había gritado por estar en su cuarto y en especial por estar en su cama, así que su pobre cabeza trataba de idear un plan para zafarse.

_-''vamos Natsu piensa'' ''¿como le hago para salirme sin que se de cuenta''_ – pensaba el peli rosado haciendo todo esfuerzo neuronal -'_'YA SE''_ - se le ilumino el foco -'_'usemos el viejo truco del reemplazo de almohada''_ - pensó acordándose de la escena de uno de los libros que tanto leía Lucy - '_'lento, lento''_ - pensaba mientras deslizaba una almohada en su lugar, - ''_LISTO'' – _

Vitoreaba mentalmente Natsu, se salía lentamente fuera de la cama para irse por la ventana (típico) cuando… resbalo, golpeando así su mesa de noche, provocando un ruido que despertó a Lucy, Natsu en el piso, pensaba '_'DEMONIOS, YA FUE, ME COMERA VIVO'', _la rubia se sentó en la cama sobándose los ojos ;

-¿Natsu? – Pregunto inocentemente, volteando hacia donde estaba el nombrado, abrió sus ojos y grito feliz – ¡NATSU!

El peli rosado esperaba lo peor, una patada, una golpiza, o quizá un almohadón '_'¿Qué será esta vez?'' _se preguntaba mentalmente preparándose para el golpe y obviamente una excusa en vano para el momento.

-Lu-Lucy hehehe – reía nervioso- veras tu ano- fue cortado por la rubia quien lo abrazaba fuertemente , Natsu quedo petrificado por la reacción de su ''compañera'' - ¿Lucy?

-Natsu, tengo hambre – dijo mirando a la cara del peli rosa sorprendido, con cara de niñita consentida – vamos a desayunar

NATSU P.O.V

-Cla-claro – _no entendía que pasaba, ¿Por qué Lucy reaccionaba de esa ,manera? Sin embargo era lindo, hehe parecía una niñita de unos 9 años, ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué?_- ¿Lucy te sientes bien? - _le pregunte deteniéndola, ya que jalaba mi mano hacia la cocina _

-si Natsu ¿Por qué? – me contesto normal

-No por nada – _le dije_– es que ayer tenias fiebre y Mira me dijo que te diera ese pol- _¡AJA! ESO ERA, el polvo ese sin duda debió haberle echo algo, me dirigí hacia la bolsita esa que ya estaba en la basura, suspire rendido, pensando en que hacer, así que se me ocurrió ir a preguntarle a la misma persona que me lo dio _– ¿Lucy?

-¿si? – _pregunto inocente mientras sacaba leche de su refrigeradora _

-tenemos que irnos al gremio así que anda cámbiate y vámonos – _le indique_

-¿Qué? Nooo~lucy quiere comer, ¡tengo hambre! ¡Natsu es muy malo!– suspire, _definitivamente algo tenia ese polvo, actuaba como una niña de 9 años, y yo parecía el papa malo que no la dejaba ni comer¬¬_

_-_Mira Lucy comeremos algo ahí ¿este bien? Pero ahora Natsu quiere ir al gremio rápido – _le dije sosteniéndola de los hombros, para después llevar mi mano a su cabeza y despeinarla un poco _

-esta bien – _respondió haciendo un gesto de su cara como puchero, que se vieja tan tierno ¡¿pero que estas diciendo, Natsu? , me regañaba mentalmente_

_Lucy se dirigió a su cuarto, entro al baños para cambiarse, yo esperaba sentado en el sillón de su sala pensativo en ¡¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDIA? Cuando de pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de Lucy llamándome _

_-¿_Qué pasa Lucy?_ –le conteste preocupado con un puño encendido en fuego, dispuesto a entrar, así que con los ojos tapados, entre por si acaso estaba en ropas menores, _

_-_No puedo, poner-me mmmi polera (una casaca sin cierre o por donde abrir)_ – decía mientras se hacia un rollo con la casaca parecía que pelease con ella, solo reía pues era chistoso – _moooo~ Natsu ayúdame – _se quejaba , como era mas alto le jale la casaca para arriba, luego le remangue las mangas pasando los brazos de Lucy, uno por uno, termine e ponérselo y como usualmente salgo por la ventana, me acordé de Lucy , quien estaba con su cara de confusión mirándome, a lo que pensé, claro siempre por la puerta, aun con esos raros efectos tiene un buen juicio, me baje del borde de la ventana y Salí por la puerta con Lucy siguiéndome._

_Caminamos por el gremio, Lucy caminaba detrás de mí, mientras caminábamos sentía como todas la miradas de los hombres en especial se posaban sobre ella, me entro una cólera así que pare en seco, lo que provoco que Lucy se golpease la cara con mi espalda, sobándose la cara,_

-Natsu ¿es-estas bien? – _me pregunto con una expresión asustada, seguramente no estaba sonriendo, por las miradas de esos degenerados, quienes se creían para ver a ''__**mi''**__ Lucy así._

FIN DEL P.O.V

- Si, Lucy, no te preocupes - dijo el peli rosado que tenia la cara molesta, cambiándola por una expresión feliz, luego se quedo mirándola detenidamente – Un momento Lucy , ¿tu no eras mas alta? – le pregunto entre nervioso, preocupado y alterado – tenemos que ir lo mas rápido al gremio, ven – y así la jalo corriendo.

En el gremio era el mismo jaleo de siempre, pero una albina en la barra seguía pensativa, interrogándose a si misma

MIRA P.O.V

-'_'No se porque siento que me olvido de algo, pero con ¿quien tenia que ver? Vamos mira piensa'' - _ de pronto apareció Natsu por la puerta del gremio corriendo con Lucy, ¡AH! ERA ESO, lo de anoche el polvo que- uy!

FIN DEL P.O.V

-MIRAAAA~ - gritaba Natsu corriendo hacia ella, Gray se le atravesó dispuesto a retarlo a luchar como siempre pero salió volando por la culpa de Natsu, quien andaba alterado - ¡DIME! ¡¿QUE TIENE LUCY? – interrogo aun sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, quien andaba bastante confundida

-hehehe Nat-natsu – reía nerviosa – yo la veo normal

-¡No! Mira esto – le indico señalando a Lucy – es mas pequeña – colocando su mano en su cabeza sacando un centímetro de quien sabe donde, midiendo su estatura – y – continuo - actúa como una niña, la pobre seguía muda sin decir nada, pues seguía confundida.

-Aaa~ te refieres a eso – contesto pensativa – pues veras, creo que el polvo que te di anoche, tiene algo que ver, hehehe – dijo saliendo una gotita de su nuca al estilo anime

-''_en serio no me digas, como habrá llegado a tal conclusión''_ – pensó sarcástico el peli rosado – ya pero ¿como lo solucionamos? – le pregunto mas calmado

-pueeees hehehe no se– contestaba la albina nerviosa

-¡¿Qué? – dijo Natsu bastante alterado

-hola – apareció Levy saludando a los tres que se encontraban en la barra - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Levy! – dijeron los dos al unísono, tanto a la albina como al peli rosa se le iluminaron los ojos

-¿Qué-que pasa? – pregunto mirando a Lucy, quien movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y levantaba sus hombros en negación

-5 minutos después-

Mira y Natsu le explicaron en especialmente, este el último a lujo de detalles, a lo que Levy asintió y fue por unos libros, mientras los tres esperaban en una de las mesas, de les acercó Gray saludando

-Hola Mira, Lucy y flamita – dijo el ultimo nombre con fastidio - ¿Qué pasa Lucy por que esos dos tienes esas caras? – pregunto señalando a los dos que tenia un aura deprimente en la mesa

-no se Gray-nii – cuando dijo eso a los tres, Gray, Natsu, Mira se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Qué acababa de decir la rubia?, ahora media menos, y su apariencia era mas como la de una niña quedándole su ropa mas grande, en especial la casaca ya sabrán porque…

-¿Qué-que dijiste Lucy? – Hablaron los tres al unísono – ¡Lucy estas más pequeña! – Esta vez grito Natsu – y tu voz es mas aguda – ahora Gray – y mas linda *o* - eso lo dijo la albina con brillos en los ojos en un escenario moe (o sea con florecitas y corazoncitos), a lo que los dos chicos contestaron con un ''¡¿AH?''

En eso llego Levy con libros, bastante atareada, y con una expresión de pánico en su rostro

-Eeeh chicos no tengo tan buenas noticias – dijo la peli azul nerviosa

- ¿que quieres decir Levy? – hablaron mira y Natsu extremadamente preocupados

-pues al parecer el polvo que le dio Mira a Lucy, tenia algo escrito, quita los síntomas de cualquier enfermedad pero como caduco hace unas semanas los efectos secundarios son desordenes temporales lo que hizo que Lucy se convirtiera en una niña, de pensamiento poco a poco ira a cuerpo- termino

-eso quiere decir que Lucy será una niña para siempre? – exclamaron Mira y Natsu

- no, no tranquilos el efecto se ira en unos días – suspiro tranquila

-AYA – dijeron Mira y Natsu (parecían grabadoras hablando juntos XD)

-¡¿ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS PASA? – grito Gray, a lo que los tres ahora junto con Levy le explicaron

-2 minutos después –

-AHHH con que eso paso – decía Gray posando su mano en su barbilla – y bien…¿Quién la cuidara porque ahora es una niña?

-a pues – los 4 voltearon hacia donde no estaba Lucy, para después gritar – Lucy!

Se pusieron a buscar por todos lados, y la encontraron, hablando con sus espíritus estelares, a pesar de ser pequeña aun tenia magia, hablaba, más bien jugaba con Virgo, quien no dejaba de decirle e indicarle que se calmara

-Lucy – fueron todos donde ella – no te separes de mi – hablo Natsu

-esta bien – asentía Lucy sonriendo

Ahora Lucy tenía la apariencia más o menos como Wendy, pequeña e inocente, los 4 suspiraron

-bien yo me hare cargo – se señalo Gray – a lo que el DS de fuego contesto

-Ni loco dejo que un exhibicionista como tú la cuide - le señalaba pues andaba sin camisa, solo en pantalones

-ahhh – grito y fue a buscar su ropa

-Lo siento Natsu pero yo tengo que atender la barra – dijo la albina

-y yo voy a sa-salir con gazille –kun – dijo esto ultimo muy bajo y con nervios para que nadie la escuchase – Mira, mientras que Natsu y Levy pensaban, le conto al Maestro lo cual fue un gran error, el Maestro se paro en el punto mas alto del gremio y dijo;

- Chicos – nadie le hacia caso – OIGAN IDIOTAS – ahora si le escucharon, carraspeo un poco y dijo – nuestra Lucy tuvo un pequeño accidente, y ahora es una niña, pero no se preocupen se le quitara en unos días, mientras tanto tengan cuidado que ahora es la pequeña Lu, así que cuídenla – todo asintieron y buscaron con la mirada a la rubia quien estaba dela mano de Natsu asustada por todas esas miradas.

-Natsu, tengo miedo – dijo apretando la mano de Natsu, y escondiéndose detrás de el

-Kawaiii – decían todos liberando un ambiente Moe en el gremio

Cana pensativa y viendo a su amiga, dijo

-alguien tendrá que cuidarla, no se preocupen lo hare yo, ven Lucy – le indico a lo que la rubia se soltó de Natsu y fue donde ella, cana la cargo y la sentó encima suyo, Lucy vio la jarra de cerveza y se aproximo, a lo que cana le preguntó - ¿quieres?

-¡NO! – Grito todo el gremio – definitivamente tu no la cuidaras – dijo Natsu cargándola

-Juvia piensa que ella puede cuidar a su pequeño rival de amor – dijo mirándola dulcemente

A lo que todos se imaginaron, a juvia y a Lucy juntas, y pensaron en voz alta nuevamente ¡NO!, EN ESO… todos los del gremio empezaron a decirse, a lo que al peli rosa le aparecía una venita de enfado en su sien, veía como Lucy era jalada por todos

-YO ME LA QUEDO, VAMONOS LUCY – se iban dirigiendo hacia la puerta del gremio cuando…

Erza, Lissana y Wendy aparecieron con una cara de ¿Qué DEMONIOS? En especial por parte de Erza, pues vieron con Natsu tenia a una pequeña versión de Lucy tomada de su mano.

-Natsu, ten cuidado con Lucy~ – grito Gray desde atrás

-Lu-Lucy? – dijo erza para después gritar – NATSU QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A LUCY – a Natsu le resbalaba gotitas de los nervios

Mientras lissana y Wendy rodeaban a Lucy con sus manos juntas como si hubieran visto la cosa mas linda del mundo

-NATSU! – grito erza

* * *

**ADELANTO...**

**NATSU: ES TAN TIERNA**

**GRAY: SII QUE LINDA**

**NATSU: ES MIA NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA _''PERO QUE DIJE?''_**

**_GRAY: _HEHEHEHE AWW QUE BUEN PADRE **

**NATSU: CALLATE GRAY ¬¬_''YO NO QUIERO SER SU PADRE, NI SU AMIGO QUIERO SER ALGO MAS PARA ELLA _**

**PROX CAP: sentimientos de padre, hermano, amigo , o que?**

* * *

**Eso es todo los veo en el prox cap ya saben por favor quiero saber sus opiniones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	3. ¿que soy? ¿padre, hermano, amigo o que?

**MaryHeartfilia: **muchas gracias XD me motivaste

**fairytail2012: **gracias :3 hehehe y lo que les espera a Lucy y Natsu

**Himari : **muchisísimas gracias y de verdad lo siento por no subir antes te juro que quería pero el bendito colegio

**Azulkg : **gracias por ponerla en favoritas enserioooo XD y si es tan adorable

**Lucy Cana Heartfilia : **hehehe de verdad? Aww gracias

**Evinawer : **gracias espero que te guste esta continuación

**Gabe Logan: **de nada :3 gracias por comentar

**Niixuiix :** hehehehehe sorry X3

Ahora el siguiente cap., se dividirá en dos así que espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**Capitulo3: **sentimientos de padre, hermano, amigo , o que?

Natsu P.O.V:

_Me dirigía a la puerta del gremio para llevarme a Lucy conmigo a su casa, si no todos se la quedarían y por nada del mundo dejaría que eso suceda, estaba a unos pasos de la puerta y para mi desgracia entraron Erza, Wendy y Lissana, ''MIERDA'' fue lo único que me paso por la mente en ese momento, intente ocultar a Lucy de tras mío pero gracias a Gray y su bocota _

_-_Natsu, ten cuidado con Lucy_~ – canturreo Gray desde atrás_

_-_Lu-Lucy?_ – pregunto erza para después gritarme – _NATSU QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A LUCY _– no me dio tiempo de responder pues tuvo la amabilidad de lanzarme a la otra esquina del gremio, me estaba levantando y al parecer a Erza no le basto con darme un tour aéreo por el gremio, se me acercaba con su típica aura negra, intente explicarle pero adivinen que, otro tour ¬¬._

_FIN DEL P.O.V_

Mientras Natsu era samaqueado por Erza en un lado del gremio, Wendy y Lissana, adoraban a la pequeña Lucy, quien miraba expectante y preocupada como Natsu era tratado como trapo, mientras Lucy miraba sollozando la escena asesina, Gray y Levy le explicaban todo a Lissana y a Wendy.

-Ahhhh~- dijeron al unísono captando todo – pobrecita – de nuevo al unísono y con los ojos brillosos a lo que a Gray y Levy le resbalaban unas gotas de la nuca.

En un lado del Gremio una pelirroja con armadura zarandeando al dragón slayer hasta hacerlo vomitar

-NATSU, IDIOTA ¿NO PUEDES CUIDAR A LUCY? QUE HICISTE? – haciendo que el pobre intentara balbucear su explicación

Lucy ya no podía mas corrió hasta donde estaba Erza y le abrazo las piernas (recuerden que ahora es pequeña) sollozando

-Erza-nee no le pegues a Natsu, no lo mates – a lo que el gremio contesto un ''AWWW'' a Erza le brillaron los ojos cuando escucho _**''Erza-nee'', **_soltó a Natsuquien descansaba en el piso, y cargo a Lucy preguntándole

-¿Me dijiste Erza-nee? – le dijo esperando a que lo volviera a decir, sin duda la Erza responsable y con juicio se fue de vacaciones.

-Si Erza-nee ¿Por qué? Esta mal? – pregunto inocente

- No, esta bien tu hermana te cuidara, ya veras, la bajo y le acaricio la cabeza, se separo, miro a Natsu con aura asesina para después mirar a Lucy con un aura de Madre sobre protectora

Wendy, Lissana, Gray y Levy miraban la escena, las dos primeras con ternura, los otros dos con gotitas en la cabeza, Erza se les acerco y espero a que le explicaran en eso Gray y Levy se pusieron en acción, le contaron todo a lujo se detalles

-5 minutos después –

-IGUAL ES CULPA DE NATSU, miro al nombrado, quien era atendido por Mira y Lucy esta ultima, vendaba todo mal el brazo izquierdo de Natsu pero como dicen la intención vale, este la miraba con ternura, como esforzaba por que le quedara ''bien'' el vendaje, ya, bien, por lo menos decente, reía bajo, lo cual Mira capto, termino y los dejo solos, para ir a atender la barra

-¿Ya estas mejor Natsu? – Pregunto preocupada – a lo que contesto Natsu viendo su carita

-Si Lucy gracias – contesto sonriente, un montón de sentimientos le pasaban ahora, ternura, protección, responsabilidad pero mas que nada _**amor, **_si, eso sentía amor, cariño por su ahora pequeña amiga.

Mientras tanto Erza y Lissana pensaban en ir a buscar una solución pero Levy les explico que era pasajero, de todos modos no creían poder hacer algo, Erza fue a ver al maestro junto con Wendy y Lissana para decirle la información de su misión, era simple conseguir información. Gray estaba en la barra siendo sofocado por Juvia como siempre, el resto del gremio miraba a Lucy quien estaba en una mesa sentada al costado de Natsu, hablaban y reían junto con Happy, quien ya no podía esta en los brazos de Lucy y en especial de sus ''dones'', después fue llamado por Charle, así que Natsu y Lucy quedaron nuevamente solos.

Lucy le tenia un gran apego a Natsu mas que a nadie en el gremio, solo estaba con el no se alejaba no quería y eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo al Dragón Slayer quien lucia bastante feliz con lo que pasaba, a el sin duda le gustaba pasar tiempo con Lucy, cuidarla, protegerla y mimarla.

Lucy nuevamente intentaba vendar el brazo de Natsu, solo que esta vez si le salió bien, ''yioosh~'' Victorio la pequeña rubia, a lo que la respuesta de todo el gremio, de nuevo, "fue un bien hecho Lucy", "así se hace Lu-chan" , Gray se le acerco a Lucy para felicitarla

-Bien hecho Lucy - dijo cargándola, alejándola de Natsu, quien no estaba muy contento con la acción pero disimulo - ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto a lo que la rubia asintió

En una esquina del gremio Juvia mordiendo un pañuelito con mitad aura asesina y mitad moe (con florecita, corazones, ternura por Lucy)

-Bien, vamos a comer – sugirió el peli rosado - ¿vamos Lucy? – le dijo mirándola, haciendo que esta se quisiera bajar de los brazos Gray , Gray accedió, la bajo con cuidado, dejándola en el piso, la rubia fue rápidamente a sostener la mano del peli rosado, quien ya iba avanzando, y se detuvo pasos antes de la puerta esperándola.

Abrió la puerta, y justo cuando salía, se escucho la voz de Erza a lo lejos bajando del segundo piso

-NATSU, ¿ADONDE PIENSAS QUE VAS? Es mas, con mi hermanita – dijo esto ultimo con un tono muy sobre protector y asesino.

-Lucy corre- indico Natsu y salieron rápidamente del gremio, riendo.

-GRAY – llamo la pelirroja buscando respuesta

-hehehehe – rio nervioso y salió detrás de Natsu y Lucy

-Tsch cobardes – dijo Erza para dirigirse a la barra , estaba cansada por su misión, así como Wendy y Lissana quienes se fueron respectivamente a sus casas a descansar.

En un restaurante de comida, Natsu, Gray y Lucy comían tranquilos y riendo, era una mesa Natsu a la izquierda, Lucy al centro y Gray al otro lado. Natsu parecía fastidiado por la intrusión de Gray, este le daba de comer a Lucy, porque a Lucy se le caían los fideos (comían pasta roja), y también le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

_-"Lo mato, lo mato, que lo mato, ya vera, ¿Quién se cree? No le puede dar de comer a mi Lucy''_ – pensaba Natsu apretando sus dientes, se nota que no se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que actuaba diciendo _**"mi'' **_

-¿que sucede flamita? – Pregunto burlón el mago de hielo - ¿Por qué esa cara?

Lucy miro el rostro de Natsu con preocupación preguntándole

-Natsu, ¿estas molesto? – le dijo con la cara mas inocente del mundo

-Na-nada Lucy – dijo sonriendo falsamente, Lucy volteo, Natsu aprovecho para mandarle una mirada fulminator a Gray quien reía bajito.

Terminaron de comer, salieron del restaurante y ya se dirigían a la casa de Lucy, la rubia tomaba la mano de Natsu sonriente, jugueteaba con su brazo mandándolo de atrás para adelante al paso que caminaban, Natsu solo se dejaba, Gray sonrió ante la relajada reacción de su amigo/enemigo, pues Natsu nunca era tan calmado pero cuando estaba con Lucy siempre andaba feliz y relajado.

Gray por molestar, como siempre, se acerco al oído de Natsu, este miraba detenidamente las acciones de su rubia, y le dijo.

-se te caerán los ojos si le sigues mirando, las fotos duran mas ¿sabes? – provocando que la cara del peli rosado haga juego con su cabello, se detuvo en seco alarmando a la rubia, quien lo miro

-Natsu ¿Qué pasa? – Miro su cara y grito preocupada – ¿Natsu tienes fiebre? Natsu Esta todo rojo – jalo su mano haciendo que como acto reflejo Natsu se agachara, Lucy toco su frente, haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas rojo – ¡Natsu esta muy rojo! – puso sus manos en su cara, acercando inocentemente su frente con la suya, haciendo que Natsu quedar en una coma temporal.

Gray expectante de toda la escena y satisfecho con su buena acción, se agacho a la altura de Lucy, le dijo.-

-Lu-chan me tengo que ir, cuida a este idiota ¿si? - le acaricio la cabeza alborotando sus rubios cabellos y se fue, mientras Natsu seguía en shock.

-si Gray-nii – asintió feliz, como si aceptara la misión mas importante del mundo.

Minutos después Natsu reacciono y nuevamente caminaban a su casa

NATSU P.O.V:

Sentía algo tan raro me sentía tan feliz y solo bastaba ver el rostro de Lucy para hacerme sonreír, sentía que quemaba por dentro, sentía un calor en mi pecho y como me latía a mil por hora y no estaba asustado, creía que estaba en vuelto en mi llamas pero no nada todo era interno PERO QUE RAYOS ME PASA, ME DEBO DE ESTAR ENFERMANDO, si, quizá sea eso, si eso es!

FIN DEL P.O.V

Llegaron a la casa de Lucy, esta seguía tomada de la mano de Natsu, jalo su mano haciéndolo entrar, haciendo que un pequeño y apenas visible rubor apareciera en el rostro del chico, pasaron a su cuarto, ya era tarde el sol se estaba ocultando, Natsu seguía confundido en sus sentimientos, mientras tanto Lucy intentaba cambiarse de ropa.

Cabe decir que Lucy era ahora pequeña le llagaba a la cintura a Natsu, su cabello era largo le llegaba a la cintura y estaba suelto, y obviamente su ropa no le quedaba como antes le quedaba muy grande, nahh, le quedaba enorme, mientras se quitaba los zapatos apareció Virgo.

-Hime-sa- ma este por que la princesa esta ¿tan? ¿Reducida? – pregunto extrañada, usualmente los espíritus saben todo lo que pasa pero Virgo es algo despistada- bueno princesa por favor acérquese - la llamo, se la llevo y minutos después salió vestida con un vestido rosa hasta sus rodillas y una botitas marrones y el cabellos recogido en dos coletas largas, sueltas que caían hasta sus cintura, por detrás.

-_Q-QUE LINDA! SE VE – _pensó el peli rosado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Virgo

-Bien termine hasta luego Natsu-san – se retiro satisfecha con su creación

-Natsu ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Lucy dando vueltecitas

-Linda – dijo sonriendo contemplando la vista, a lo que la rubia asintió feliz y orgullosa.

Lucy empezó a sobarse los ojos de cansancio, Natsu tengo sueño, alzo los brazos para que este la cargara, Natsu accedió, iba a cargarla cuando apareció Loke.

Salió un brillo de la nada, apareciendo Loke con sus típicas gafas y su terno.

-NATSU, TU maldito – dijo Loke acusando a Natsu, elevando su puño hasta su cara, apareciendo una vena en su sien – ¿NO PUEDES CUIDAR BIEN A Lucy?

- Oh, genial otro mas que me culpa – dijo esto por lo bajo – CALLATE LOKE – grito esto

-Mi pobre Lucy – dijo agachándose acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza – pobrecita, mírate como estas, toda pequeñita, justo como Capricorn y Aquarius te describieron.

A Natsu le molestaba la escena, y en especial que lo ignoren.

_-"Mi pobre Lucy" "¿MI?" "A NO AHORA SI QUE LO MATO, Y ADEMAS NADIE ME IGNORA"_ – pensó Natsu molesto – ¡Oye, Lucy no es tuya!

Y… empezaron a pelearse en el cuarto de Lucy, la pobre preocupada tomo una de sus llaves, mientras que buscaba cual era, desesperada cogió la de Loke y con su inocente vocecita pronuncio

-Loke, para, yo te cierro puerta del León – haciendo maniobras con la llave

- No podrás no tienes la energía mágica suficiente para po- ¿Qué? - y se cerro la puerta

-ja!¿ Decías? – dijo Natsu al viento pero para el seguro lo escuchaba Loke

- no me gusta que Natsu pelee – dijo inflando los mofletes

- yaya tenias sueño no? , vamos a dormir Lucy – la cargo y la acostó en su cama – ¿dormimos?

- no, cuéntame un cuento – pidió a lo que Natsu accedió cansado pero feliz

-había una vez una princesa rubia que – fue interrumpido por Lucy

-¿era bonita? – pregunto

-si era muy bonita, ya, se enamoró de otro príncipe uno que – otra ves interrumpido por Lucy

- que eras tu, ya se, yo soy la princesa del cuento y tu eres mi príncipe – dijo feliz, claro sin importancia en la palabras pero para Natsu se hizo un mundo, se ruborizo

-Lucy – dijo sorprendido pero contento

-sigue – pidió acurrucándose en el pecho de Natsu quien estaba a un lado de la cama echado acariciando su cabeza, con su mano izquierda.

-y-ya bueno pues la princesa era muy linda, y al príncipe le gustaba mucho…

Lucy se quedo dormido minutos después, y Natsu se quedo pensando

-uh?, que me pasa – se sentía confundido

La mañana pasó, durmieron juntos, y Natsu se convirtió en papa pues a duras penas se levanto para hacer algo pues cuando Lucy despertaba le daba mucha hambre y lloriqueaba por que Natsu le hiciera el desayuno.

Se paro a paso pesado y se dirigió a la cocina, pero tocaron la puerta, eran gray y erza. Abrió la puerta con miedo por erza, pasaron y se sentaron en la sala, erza fue a visitar emocionada a la pequeña, quería bañarla, vestirla, arreglarle, peinarla, etc. Parecía mama. Gray y Natsu se quedaron hablando.

-oye y que hicieron anoche, eh?- pregunto burlón gray

-que más que dormir, solo le conté un cuento y se quedo dormida a mitad del cuento – en eso recordó _"tú eres mi príncipe" _y se ruborizo lo cual noto gray pensando "DIOS QUE LENTO"

Entonces decidió darle un pequeño empujón

-oye Natsu que eres para Lucy? – pregunto serio

-uh? A que te refieres, ojos caídos? – contesto Natsu tratando de romper la seriedad sin éxito alguno

-que eres su padre, hermano, amigo, algo mas, _**otra cosa**_? – pregunto resaltando "otra cosa"

_-¿Padre, hermano, amigo?_ – se preguntaba así mismo, mientras veía como su rubia estaba sentada en la piernas de erza siendo peinada por la pelirroja._-¿Qué SOY YO PARA ELLA? NO QUIERO SER SU HERMANO, NO QUIERO SER SU PADRE PAR TENER QUE DEJARLA IR, YA SOY SU AMIGO Y CON ESO NO ME BASTA ENTONCES QUE RAYOS SOY, la pregunta seria ¿que soy yo para ella?_

**Y con eso nos quedamos hehehe**

**CONTINUACION:**

**GRAY: LUCY VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD **

**TODO EL GREMIO: UUUUUUUU *AURA DE TRISTEZA***

**GRAY: VAMOS NO ES TAN MALO **

***GREMIO MIRA MAL A GRAY***

**GRAY: HEHEHE ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO **

**por otro lado ~**

**NATSU: lu-lucy quiero decirte algo **

**LUCY: si?**

**NATSU: yo-yo, t-tu TU ME GUSTAS Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO **

**prox cap : LUCY, ME GUSTAS**

**autora: hehehehehe *riendo maleficamente* no saben lo que les espera sera un dia muy dificil para natsu muajajajajaja cof cof **

**NATSU: carma toma eso hahahaha **

**autora: eh? *aura asesina y un boligrafo*DIJISTE ALGO?**

**NATSU: no nada **

* * *

**lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero es el cole tenia un monton de exposiciones y tuve tiempo lamento las falta sortograficas pero esque tengo sueño y son exactmente las 12:43 am. HEHEHEHEHE espero que les haya gustado, y por favor comenten necesito sus comentarios me motivas :3 y algunas ideas si pueden /quieren. **

**MATTA-NE~**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**ya saben hehehe XD**


	4. el largo dia de natsu

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:

** : **gracias por la inspiración y la pequeña ayuda te pasaste, también me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 y lo siento pero estaba en semana de exposiciones por lo que no pude actualizar.

**Sakura dragneel: **Gracias que bien que te haya gustado y SI OJOU-SAMA lo continuare

**CarmenTaisho: **Si erza de mama se ve tan linda :3 y gracias por la espera

**AkiraxKnight**: Lo se natsu es un amor

**Ayane Fenrir : **Wow no esperaba que dijeras ''hermoso'' me pongo tan feliz XD

**Pao Dranel: **Gracias pero pronto se acabara :(

**Amikochan: **Si este será comedia y romance no te preocupes

**Gabe Logan**: Si pero ya crecerá lucy no te preocupes , gracias por comentar y de nada

**Evinawer**: Hehe si igneel le enseño bien pero viene la parte mas importante y si gray y natsu son amigos aunque no lo quieran aceptar.

* * *

**Capitulo4:** El largo día de Natsu

_-¿Padre, hermano, amigo?_ – se preguntaba así mismo, mientras veía como su rubia estaba sentada en la piernas de erza siendo peinada por la pelirroja._-¿Qué SOY YO PARA ELLA? NO QUIERO SER SU HERMANO, NO QUIERO SER SU PADRE PARA TENER QUE DEJARLA IR, YA SOY SU AMIGO Y CON ESO NO ME BASTA ENTONCES QUE RAYOS SOY, la pregunta seria ¿que soy yo para ella? – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los halagos de Gray hacia Lucy.

Erza había terminado de bañar, vestir y peinar a Lucy. Natsu simplemente quedo embobado _"¿Como podía ser tan linda y pequeña?" _eran esos sus pensamientos, la rubia llevaba un vestido rosa hasta sus rodillas, unas pequeñas botas marrones que hacían juego con la chaqueta que usaba, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas largas sujetadas por listones rosas, dejando su flequillo suelto. (Se preguntaran de donde sacaron la ropita para Lucy pues nada más y nada menos que Erza y su afán de ser "madre" responsable)

Lucy se bajo de las piernas de Erza para acercarse a Natsu preguntándole;

-Natsu, ¿me veo bonita? – pregunto sonriendo, este seguía embobado sin contestar hasta que Gray quien estaba a su costado le codeo la costilla para hacerlo reaccionar.

-S-si te ves como una princesa – contesto bajándose a su altura dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas, recibiendo un "pero que idiota" en voz baja de parte de Gray

-yei yei – festejo la pequeña dando saltos por todo el cuarto – Natsu dijo que Lucy era hermosa.

-Ahora Gray-nii y Erza-nee piensan ¿que Lucy es bonita? – pregunto quieta esperando una respuesta por parte de los dos.

-por supuesto que si ahora vamos a mostrar que tan linda eres en el gremio – contesto Gray recibiendo la aprobación de Erza quien momentos antes no contesto por lo demasiado feliz que estaba al escuchar "Erza-nee".

En todo el camino Natsu pensaba en la pregunta de Gray sinceramente eso lo tenia loco, no sabia que hacer se la pasaba mirando a Lucy todo el camino, Gray lo miro de reojo, entonces decidió meter la pata de nuevo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al gremio, todas las miradas de la gente caían en lucy poniendo a natsu bastante celoso, fulminando a todos con la mirada, y como consecuencia que unas gotas resbalaran por la cabeza de Erza y Gray.

Llegaron al gremio y ahí estaba el maestro y Mira esperándolos para darles la buena noticia;

-Chicos, por fin llegan, buenos días – saludo Mira

-Ya y ¿Qué pasa viejo? – pregunto el peli rosado recibiendo un golpe por parte de Erza y un susto de Lucy

-Lucy volvería a la normalidad en cuestión de horas, por lo que deberían tener cuidado con ella – finalizo.

-Awww NO – fueron las quejas de todo el gremio

-JA no más pequeña Lucy para ustedes, idiotas – festejo el dragón slayer – ahora solo yo pasare mas tiempo con Lucy –presumió.

-ajam –(*cof, cof*) carraspeo el maestro – Erza y Gray tienen una misión

-si maestro – asintió la escarlata

-no molestes viejo quien cuidara a Lucy – pregunto recibiendo un golpe del maestro por decirle viejo

-Natsu lo hará como siempre – sentencio, recibiendo la afirmación del peli rosado y la aceptación del mago de hielo y la pelirroja.

- ahora, necesito que vayan a sacar información de… - dijo mientras se alejaba con ellos

-parece que me quedare contigo de nuevo Lucy – dijo mientras le miraba – vamos a dar un paseo

*En la esquina del gremio Lissana celosa mordiendo un pañuelo, "eso no se vale Lucy"*

Los dos se dirigieron a las afueras del gremio hasta que la pequeña lo detuvo;

-Natsu, mira hay un parque de diversiones, quiero ir, quiero ir – gritaba la pequeña entusiasmada.

-pero, lucy si te caes, si te pierdes, golpeas, y si te roban NO además, Erza se molestaría conmigo – "y mucho" pensaba natsu mientras ponía una cara de horror

-pero, natsu, erza se molestara mas si me molesto – decía la niña maliciosamente

-"rayos, es inteligente" pensaba derrotado – de acuerdo, iremos pero con un condición

-¿Cuál? – pregunto curiosa

-yo iré contigo – sentencio

-ok, yei yei iré con natsu al parque de diversiones – festejo

Natsu solo suspiro, se fueron al parque y pasaron horas, se pasearon por todos y cada uno de los juegos, natsu disfrutaba mucho su compañía, la cargaba, jugaba con ella y veía lo atenta que era con el, el único juego que faltaba era el carrusel, un extraño hombre se le acerco a la rubia dándole entradas gratis, natsu acepto con recelo le parecía raro y en especial captar magia proveniente del hombre.

-vamos natsu – dijo lucy jalando a natsu del brazo quien miraba al hombre.

Unos cuantos segundos en el carrusel, y un gas rojizo apareció, al parecer era una niebla somnífera, hizo efecto natsu se fue quedando dormido no sin antes decir lucy, ya que vio como era raptada por el extraño hombre.

Se levanto a duras penas siguiendo al hombre pero lo perdió de vista.

*en el gremio*…

-y como les fue – pregunto el maestro a la pelirroja

-al parecer un incomprendido de un gremio oscuro no conocido, esta buscando a un mago estelar, así que deberíamos tener cuidado con lucy, aunque no es gran cosa, por cierto ¿donde esta? Pregunto

-no se, estaba con natsu – dijo pensativo

-bueno si esta con el, no creo que haya problema de todos modos ese no es gran cosa – dijo gray calmado

*en el parque*…..

-LUCY – grito desesperado

-NATSU, SALVAME – grito la pequeña en sollozos

- ya voy – dijo esto casi ultimo antes de caer rendido en piso muerto de sueño.

-wow pensé que serias mas… adulta – dijo el hombre, sacándose la capucha, mostrando su joven figura y sosteniéndola con las dos manos enfrente de el,

-suéltame – ordeno la pequeña

-nahh… seguro me equivoque esta pequeñaja no puede ser, - dijo ignorando completamente a la pequeña, quien le pateo en el estomago.

-auch – se quejo viendo como Lucy iba a escapar, hizo un hechizo apareciendo unas cadenas sujetando a lucy – donde vas, quédate aquí, haber tienes magia pero que raro eres una niña.

-déjame ir, natsu vendrá por ti y te dará la paliza de tu vida – dijo acusándolo y sacándole la lengua

-¿Nat-su? Ese chico, NO me digas ese chico ¡¿ES TU PADRE? Y TAN JOVEN, dios mío la juventud de ahora – dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

-este imbécil… - dijo en un susurro lucy – bueno tu lo pediste yo te abro puerta de la cabra, capricorn – invoco

PUFF apareció capricorn haciéndose el cool, miro de reojo a su ama

-no se preocupe Lucy-chama ("chama" - joven amo) yo la protegeré – rompió las cadenas y le dio semejante golpe, y empezaron a pelear pero como Lucy ahora es pequeña se le fue la energía se quedo dormida, cerrando inconscientemente la puerta de capricorn.

-ahora si maldita enana veras – amenazo dirigiéndose a golpear a lucy, quien dormía en el piso plácidamente pero fue intervenido por natsu quien le propino tal golpe

-a tu debes ser su padre, eres algo joven para hacer cosas así, dios mío que crimen, l a juventud de ahora no sabe lo que hace – dijo dramatizando

-este idiota… ¿que se trae? – Dijo resbalándole una gota por la cabeza, apareciendo después un signo de enojo – NO SOY SU PADRE IMBECIL SOY SU….su bueno soy su… - quedo pensativo

-su…. ¿Qué? – pregunto curioso el disque villano

-A NO IMPORTA, VEN ACA PARA DARTE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA – grito frustrado

Comenzaron a pelear, discutiendo al mismo tiempo

-entonces no sabes que eres, ¿Su hermano? NO hay parentesco, su amigo puede ser porque su novio no creo serias un pedófilo.

-YA ME LLEGASTE ¡Karyuu no Tsurugi Kaku! – grito y lo derribo de un solo golpe, para después recoger a lucy

Minutos después llegaron erza y gray, para llevarse al pobre mago incomprendido, todos volvieron al gremio, pero gray y erza se extrañaron por una lucy dormida, ya era de noche pero aun así era raro.

ERZA P.O.V

Haber… si bien no recuerdo, el viejo al que le pregunte por lo de lucy me dijo que cuando se duerma de repente unos minutos después se volvería a transformar, nahh… seguro solo tenia sueño si no hay que preocuparse pero por sea acaso mejor le digo a natsu que la lleve a dormir.

FIN DEL P.O.V

-natsu será mejor que vayas a acostar a lucy – indico

-es-esta bien – asintió nervioso pues la mirada de erza daba miedo

*en el cuarto de lucy*

-ese mal nacido que se cree, si podría ser su padre soy bueno en eso, su hermano quizá no pero soy su mejor amigo – sintió una punzada en su pecho – bueno ya se soy SU SUPER MEJOR AMIGO – no aun no estaba satisfecho – decía pensativo mientras indicaba a lucy que se vistiera quien fue despertada por el peli rosa ya que no la cambiaria no era Erza.

-natsu ya me cambie – llevaba un camisón largo pues no había nada mas en su ropero que le quedara el camisón le llegaba hasta los pies

-uhm lucy – decía aun pensando el la bendita pregunta de gray

-nehh Lucy – pregunto natsu

-si – contesto

-que soy yo para ti – pregunto sin mas

-mi príncipe, dijo sin ninguna duda, impactando al chico quien quedo con un pequeño pero notable rubor - ¿y yo? – dejando aun mas atónito al chico

Inmediatamente sonrió y dijo; - mi princesa – quedando así la niña satisfecha

Natsu acostó a su "amiga" la tapo y se sentó en una de las esquinas

*01:59am de la noche en el gremio*

Estaba ahí una peli azul sentada leyendo un libro de hechizos,

-haber aquí dice que lucy cambiaria aproximadamente hoy de noche, si mal no recuerdo estaba con natsu, *imagen mental* hahahaha nahhh seguro no pase nada

*02:00am de la noche, casa de lucy, cuarto*

Natsu estaba bajo las sabanas dormido al costado de lucy dormida, volteado al opuesto de su cara, PUFF el cuerpo de lucy cambio de golpe cabe decir que solo llevaba camisón, que ahora le quedaba algo pequeño tapando lo justo, y dejando que se notara su desarrollado cuerpo a pesar de estar cubierto.

Natsu se giro para el lado de lucy, aun dormido, por costumbre al sentir su tamaño normal la abrazo por la cintura aproximando su cuerpo al de el, recostando su cabeza sobre la rubia cabellera de su amiga oliendo su dulce aroma, la chica por otro lado sintió el calor del cuerpo de su amigo y se acomodo volteándose par su lado dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su compañero, acomodo su cabeza en su pecho para continuar con su sueño, aun estando ambos DORMIDOS.

*08:00 am*

El peli rosado se despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se dispuso a levantar pero sentó una leve presión en su pecho, se fijo en el encontrándose con una cabellera rubia,

-ah~pero si es pequeña lucy, espera… no pesaba tanto ¿Qué? – miro bien y se fijo razono un poco y el foco se encendió – Lucy volvió a la normalidad – grito levemente tapándose la boca para no despertarla

_- "ahora si, solo yo estaré con lucy, no mas miraditas de los enfermos esos, no la despertare, le disfrutare un poquito para mi" _

Su plan funciono, lucy aun no despertaba pero se incomodo por el movimiento anterior de su almohada humana, se acomodo en el pecho de su amigo sintiendo algo raro, no le importo se acurruco mas, acercándose a un natsu despierto, quien se encontraba sonriente, pero cuando la chica se acomodo en su brazo izquierdo sintió los "dotes" de su amiga, se sintió algo incomodo pero no le dio importancia, sin embargo algo hizo que estuviera a punto de estornudar, pero con su brazo derecho se tapo la nariz, evitando que plan fracasara, suspiro de alivio pero estornudo, esta si no la pudo contener.

_-"RAYOS" maldijo mentalmente ¡que no se despierte! ¡Que no se despierte! ¡Que no se despierte! POR FAVOR QUE NO SE DESPIERTE, moriré, me mandara por la ventana, no quiero morir tan joven_ – se lamentaba el chico.

-uhmmm – se fue despertando la rubia, se levanto de la cama frotandose los ojos, natsu quizo aprovechar para escaparse pero pensó " esperen seguro se acuerda de que yo no fui el culpable de nada"

-buenos días lucy – saludo sonriente

-a buenos días natsu – también le sonrio, pero luego algo hizo click - ¡¿NATSU?

*en el gremio*

-oye levi, lucy ¿se acordara de lo que le sucedió? – preguntaba Gray

- no en este libro dice que no, en ese momento, ira recordando al pasar de los minutos, horas o quizá días, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no por nada – dijo con cara maliciosa – "hahahaha, happy me conto que cuando paso por ahí los vio abrazaditos esta mañana con la lucy cambiada, pobre natsu*

*cuarto de lucy*

SLAP se escucho

-auch – se quejo en broma natsu sobándose la cara, lucy le había tirado un almohadón

-cuantas veces te dije que no te durmieras en MI CAMA grito lucy – y sobre todo conmigo dentro – dijo esto ruborizada a tope en un susurro audible para natsu

-lo siento lucy pero yo - intento excusarse

-pero Nada, AHORA SAL – indico

-pero lucy ¿no te acuerdas de nada? – pregunto preocupado

-de que debería acordar- paro pues a la mente se le vinieron imágenes de ella pequeña y los 5 días que andaba así

-¿lucy? – pregunto al ver que su amiga ceso el griterío

-y-yo pe-pequeña y- ¡AAAAAAAAH! – grito su cara estaba roja como un tomate

-te acordaste ¿no? – dijo natsu malicioso

_-" yo le dije a natsu que era mi príncipe y yo su princesa" –_ paso por su mente, ella sabia que le gustaba natsu pero temía decírselo

-y bueno "princesa" que haremos hoy día – natsu después de tanto pensar la noche anterior se dio cuenta de que quería estar siempre al lado de su rubia, se dio cuenta de que la amaba.

-¿pri-princesa? Y-yo n-no es que, ¡AY! TE ODI- fue cortada pues natsu la callo de un beso, Lucy abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba mas que sorprendida, pero luego correspondió el beso, haciendo feliz a natsu, este tomo a lucy de la cintura con su mano derecha aproximándola a el, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su rostro cerca del de el, ya que no quería terminar su beso pero lucy lo empujaba para poder respirar a lo que este no le hacia caso, no se quería separar pero a el también le faltaba el aire, asi que se separo.

-tu no me odias – dijo malicioso y feliz

-e- ese fue mi primer beso – dijo completamente ruborizada con su mano apoyada en sus labios, tenia una expresión tan tierna que para natsu era irresistible (imagínenselo)

-pues entonces me alegra ser tu primera ves – dijo natsu bastante satisfecho

-¿uh? – dijo lucy – na- natsu y-yo

-TE AMO LUCY – dijo lo mas seguro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole su perfecta dentadura

-…- lucy estaba tan feliz sorprendida pues era raro que su "compañero" hiciese eso si bien no es su fuerte

Debido a que lucy no contestaba natsu pensó lo peor, y sus ojos se ocultaron en su flequillo, estaba a punto de irse, se giro lentamente pero lo detuvo lucy, sujetándolo por la espalda.

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO NATSU – le contesto feliz

A lo que el peli rosa sonrió volteándose, sujetando a lucy con sus dos brazos en su cintura, cargándola y girándola por todo el cuarto, riendo.

-"wow tan poco peso" pensó la rubia- basta natsu ,para, me mareo. – indico la rubia

-una ultima pregunta – dijo el dragon slayer

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto abrazada a natsu

-quieres ser mi ¿NOVIA? – pregunto temeroso esperando su respuesta

-tienes que preguntar, por supuesto que si tontito – le sonrió para darle un dulce y corto beso, se distancio y ruborizo a tope, obteniendo como respuesta el pensamiento de natsu "LINDA" inmediatamente la beso, pero este beso fue mas profundo.

-por cierto te habían dicho lo linda y caprichosa que eras de niña – dijo sonriente natsu

-como que caprichosa – dijo lucy

-tenia que cocinarte todas la mañanas – se quejo natsu – y llevarte a donde querías e incluso me amenazaste con erza.

-hehehe lo siento – se disculpo lucy

-no me basta, dame un beso – indico

-¿otro? Que exigente – se quejo aceptando

-asi será desde ahora – dijo en un susurro

-ASI una cosa mas – dijo natsu *malicioso natsu aparciendo*

-lindo camisón – indico natsu señalando lo corto que le quedaba a lucy, parada le llegaba unos 20cm antes que la rodilla,

-KYAAA – grito lucy empujándolo haciendo que este callera al otro lado del cuarto

-auch, eso si dolió, lucy es fuerte molesta – dijo natsu en el piso -DIGNA NOVIA DE UN DRAGON SLAYER DE FUEGO COMO YO

Ante esto lucy se ruborizo

FIN

* * *

**Ya se ya se muy largo es que lo iba a partir en dos pero a fue espero que le haya gustado, asi CREDITOS A GRACIAS ME INSPIRASTE MUCHO HEHEHEHE hare mas fics se los prometo porfavor comenten quiero saber si les gusto bye**

**RAZHELLE SE DESPIDE**

**Adelanto de fics:**

**LUCY ES MAMA.- no se imaginan lo feliz que es natsu con esto hehehehe : ) (ONE-SHOT)**

**UA / ENAMORANDOME DE TI : lucy que no se quiere enamorar de nadie, se termina enamorando del chico mas rebelde de su instituto, y el tambien pero llega un CUADRUPLE amoroso, natsuxlucyxlokexgray y tambien aparece el chico ese de la biblioteca, bueno el que en el anime aparece y se queda con cana bla bla bla **

**y...**

**COMEDIA DE UNA PAREJA COMPLIACADA: narra como natsu y lucy se casan, tienen hijitos :3 hehehehehehe es algo tan tierno**

**ACCIDENTES : ser aun conjunto de one shots sobre lo que pasa n fairy tail y los celos de natsu.**


End file.
